


pepero kiss

by crookedkingdom



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, M/M, vlive on valentine's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedkingdom/pseuds/crookedkingdom
Summary: "Someone wants to see two of us kissing but using chocolate," says Felix, wonder in his voice. "No matter who, I think,"They all look up from the phone to camera, faces like they are in the office."Is it like Pepero kiss?" asks Minho dumbfounded.orThe AU where Stray Kids turned the VLive on and they are having fun.





	pepero kiss

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello!!  
> this is a 1 pm idea where i'm in math class and the thoughts just came and i can't completely forget about it  
> enjoy!  
> and happy valentine's day everyone!! i hope you're able to eat some chocolates

Today is Valentine's day and Stray Kids is preparing for the unannounced VLive. It was an abrupt decision, really. They were just doing their own business in the dorm when suddenly Chan yelled from his room, asking for a VLive.

Now, here they are, in the company. Situated in the usual room, five of them are sitting on the big sofa, while the rest are sitting on the floor. The JYPE logo is big enough to make itself known to the camera.

The staff is going on and on about what Stray Kids should do and don't. Some are listening seriously, nodding their heads to whatever the staff is telling them. Some are listening absently, throwing each other a ball of paper they could find near.

The staff is gone by the time they made a chaos. It was loud. They were screaming "Tag! You're it" to whoever got hit by the paper. Some moved from their seats so that they'll not be tagged. It's a pointless game really, but, they're able to have as much fun as they allow themselves to have.

"Everyone, please shut up!" says Chan. He doesn't yell but the tone alone, ever so leader-like, carries such a weight that made the others to shut their mouths. They all returned to their seats silently, ruffling their hair to get them done like a few minutes earlier. Some of the staffs sigh, coming over to them to get them all tidied up just like before.   


"Get ready! 3, 2, 1," mouthed one of the staffs behind the camera. Stray Kids straightened their backs. And the camera is rolled into an action.

They are smiling into the camera, making cute faces right into the lens, knowing not many people are watching just a few seconds in but also knowing that the fans will be able to see those faces after the replay went up. It's fun to watch the fans screaming at their faces then tweet about those faces.   


"1,2,3," instructs Chan, "Hello! We are Stray Kids!" greets all nine of them to the viewers cheerfully.

Today is Valentine's day and Stray Kids is having a VLive. The table in front of them is holding a various kind of chocolates and letters are stacked, tucked into each other.

"You all are curious, right? Why are we having a VLive today?" teases Hyunjin.

"It's because today is Valentine's and we wanted to shower you all with love," adds Chan with a laugh.

"Also because we miss all of you so much," follows Jisung.   


They go on and on about how the fans shouldn't feel like they're alone when Stray Kids exists. They also asked the fans to eat so many chocolates or at least buy it, just because everything is on sale right now. They are smiling the whole time, genuinely enjoying themselves.

"How about we eat something while reading the comments?" asks Woojin. He looks at the members expectantly before grins at the camera when everyone cheers on what he just said.

"Read a comment! Read a comment!" chants Seungmin excitedly.  


Three phones are easily handed over between them. Minho and Jisung are sitting on the floor, leaning into each other while Changbin has to look down just so the three of them can read the comments from the small screen. Felix and Jeongin are handing out chocolates for the members to eat.

"Jeongin, why are you so cute?" reads Chan out loud. He quickly hugs Jeongin and swaying him and saying "cute" repeatedly. The others also agreeing with the comment. Well, everyone except for Changbin and Felix, who are in their own world, giving heart eyes at each other for the whole world to see.

Fortunately, today is one of the day Changbin and Felix seated at each end of the sofa, so far away from each other. It's like the continuation of the previous Vlive. Unfortunately, though, they're always glancing at each other and communicate through their eyes, as if it's enough. Knowing them, it probably is.

On the other hand, the second most popular ship, Jisung and Minho are feeding each other. Well, only Minho feeding Jisung, but the sentiment still applies. Jisung is holding the phone, mumbling some comments but not aloud enough until he finds some interesting comments to share with. Changbin is playing with Minho's and Jisung's hairs, tugging each strand at the same time. Minho only scans the comments while he's taking a huge bite of the chocolate before shoving the rest into Jisung's mouth.

"Someone wants to see two of us kissing but using chocolate," says Felix, wonder in his voice. "No matter who, I think,"  


They all look up from the phone to camera, faces like they are in the office.

"Is it like Pepero kiss?" asks Minho dumbfounded.

Minho and Jisung stare at each other, confused by the comments. It's Valentine's, not Pocky Day, what does the fan mean by a chocolate kiss? By the name alone, chocolate kiss probably will be long before they reach each other. Chocolates also tooth-rotting if eaten too much without a care, does the fan want them to have their teeth falling?

Apparently, because of the comment Felix said aloud, the comment sections are full of the fans, asking them for the same thing.

"How about we use kit kat instead? Since it's short?" asks Changbin next.

Jisung and Felix look at Changbin at the same time, clearly mad that Changbin betrayed them. Minho and Seungmin who sit closer to Changbin, hit his body playfully.

"Do you want to do it, then?" bites Seungmin to Changbin. If it isn't clear that Seungmin is mad, his hand in the air can make the viewers understand what he's about to do if Changbin says one more thing wrong.

"With Felix!" jokes Jeongin. He's laughing when he feels a slight tug in his hair, caused by Felix who's sitting above him. Felix's cheeks are red, showing he's embarrassed.

Changbin was about to say something, when Chan stepped in, "How about Jisung and Minho? They're sitting closer and fans like them as a couple too,"

Jisung is ready to get up and strangle Chan in the neck until Minho keeps his hands down. Minho is all calm and saying "All right," to the camera.

Jisung is sighing at this point, but sitting patiently as Minho tears the kit kat open and places it in his mouth. Not wanting to waste the time, Jisung places his mouth to the end of the chocolate too.

Cronch. Cronch. Cronch.

Every bite they take, which is not much, is accompanied by the loud cheers in the background. Jisung is laughing, easing up little by little. Since it's Kit Kat, it doesn't take long until their lips touch each other. The kiss is light and fast, a barely-there kiss.

Minho would probably think it was a hallucination, if not for the loud squeal the others let out. Jisung just looks at the camera calmly, chewing the last bite of the chocolate.

Stray Kids waving their hands goodbye to the camera. Chaos erupted the second the camera was clicked shut.

\--

Minutes later, the camera was on again. Stray Kids thought they made a grand ending, like some movie where they leave the viewers hanging after giving them such an amazing scene. Apparently, though, the letters that were on the desk haven't been read yet. Big sigh

**Author's Note:**

> oof, i can't really make a canon-compliant fic. but i'm so proud of this one. i hope i didn't overstep my boundaries as a fan.  
> if you want to talk to me, you can drop by my twitter @pjaehs (i'm not very active lately) or you can ask me things or send me prompt to do in curiouscat.me/glowsus hehe!! thanks for reading :) i really appreciate it :)


End file.
